Attackments
by CC-645
Summary: Jedi are not supposed to have 'any' attachments, a statement that Anakin will go to any lengths to exploit.


**Just a really crazy little Idea about Jedi and attachments :-)**

* * *

><p>Attachments<p>

"Maaasterrrr! Do we have to do this! Can't we just pretend to?" Anakin groaned irritated to no end.

"No Anakin, we won't lie to Master Windu, and besides you have to learn the code anyway." Obi-wan replied to his 16-year-old Padawan.

_I swear I'm gonna kill you someday old man!_ "Fine, make it quick!" the very displeased apprentice bit out. His Master walked over to one of the bookshelves lining the only solid wall in their shared quarters and picked up a datapad. He walked back over to the couch on which his Padawan was slouching and placed the device in front of him.

"Master!"

"Be a good boy Anakin…"

"Nobata!" Anakin said firmly in huttese. Obi-wan knew what this meant alright.

"Fine, you read the code over and you get the speeder for the day, ok?"

"Bargon yanah coto da eetha!" Anakin exclaimed excitedly.

The excited apprentice activated the datapad and found the datafile in moments; this time it didn't mysteriously get erased or corrupted.

After 20 minutes, Anakin had read the bulk section of the code. Before his master could find anything he'd missed or had to do, he used the force to pull open the window and jump out. Falling to the desired altitude he took out his ascension gun and fired the cable just above a convenient balcony. From there it was a minute's jog to the repulsorvehicle hanger where he could legitimately borrow a speeder.

"Well, well, well Padawan, where may you be of to?" the cold tone of Jedi Master Windu demanded as Anakin skid around the corner and into the hangar.

"Um, to get a speeder master,"

"To get a speeder? And what are you going to do with a speeder?"

"Um go into town…"

"Into town? And why are you going into town without your lightsaber?"

"I left it in my room Master Windu, I—"

"Padawan Skywalker," the Korun Jedi interrupted sharply, "A Jedi always has their lightsaber attached to their belt!"

"'Attached' Master? But the Jedi code prohibits attachments does it not?" Anakin managed to keep a straight face while saying this. After he finished, Mace slapped himself in the face and then banged his head on the duracrete wall several times in exasperation. While he was distracted, Anakin jumped into the closest speeder and zoomed off.

_###_

_Two standard hours, 5 airspeeder crashes and 30 near-accidents later…_

Anakin was feeling mischievous, he hadn't been able to get into any racing centre on Coruscant. So he just raced in the air lanes. He smiled as he recalled how he'd swooped out in the middle of the traffic flow right in front of some poor speeder, forcing the driver to brake hard or veer to the side.

"Jedi Poodoo!" Anakin was ripped out of his musings as he nearly rammed an old Rodian on a luxury speeder. He would have to pay more attention after all. His eyes lit up as he saw Senator Amidala's speeder in the distance. He prepared to start performing insane stunts when his comlink went off.

"Skywalker, do you copy?" came the voice of Master Mundi.

"Yes Master," the Padawan replied.

"Since you are probably somewhere near the Coruscant Underground, we have a mission for you. You must go down to the _Outlander_ club and meet with Quinlan Vos and obtain a datacard. Do you understand Padawan?" Ki Adi explained.

"Yes Master, I'm on it."

_###_

_20 Standard Minutes later…_

It hadn't taken Anakin long to find the Outlander, and now he was sitting in one of the booths drinking a mug of Trandoshan Ale. He had begun to wonder how he would find Master Vos, when a shadow fell across the table.

"Padawan," the Kiffar Jedi greeted, "I'm Quinlan Vos, I believe you were sent here for a rendezvous?"

"Yes Master, I was told you had an important datacard." the younger man stated.

"Yes, that's true, though I suggest you be careful. It's some serious Intel."

"Alright master, I'll be off and careful."

###

_Dang that Intel must be important! They just aren't quitting! _Anakin was racing through the air lanes of Coruscant in a speeder he acquired. His original vehicle was now a smouldering wreck, as were two others, the gang of thugs on his tail were still following him however and he was running out of room and tricks, finally he decided to contact the temple.

"Windu here," came the voice from the other side of the comlink in Anakin's hand,

"Ah, Master Windu, this is Anakin, I have the Intel, but I'm also being pursued by a gang of guys with blasters!"

"Make combo transmission and send the data to us as an attachment, an—"

"But master, I thought the code disallowed attachments," Anakin teased. As soon as he finished speaking, he heard a loud thud. He stared at the devise in his hand for a minute and then Master Yoda's voice came on,

"Padawan, use whatever means necessary to escape you can. Backup we will try to give you soon."

"Thanks master Yoda, Skywalker out." the aforementioned Padawan signed off and tore off at the vehicle's maximum speed capacity.

###

_Half a standard hour later, at the southwest landing pad of the Jedi Temple…_

"Master Yoda, here is the Intel," Anakin said giving the datacard to the master hobbling alongside him, "Thanks for that backup by the way,"

"Pleasure, mine it is, Anakin, and thank you for this recovery." replied the old, green guy.

"Oh and master, when I was talking to Master Windu, I heard a thud just before you came on, what was that?"

At this Yoda chuckled, "Fainted master Windu did. Right you were to tease him. Annoys everyone about attachment he does. A lesson he needed to learn."

"Well, thanks master," Anakin said grinning, "I think I better go to my master."

"Alright Skywalker, The Force, with you be may…" The master Yoda said as Anakin walked off toward the residential turbolift clusters.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I don't know how this was, so please review and tell me :)<strong>


End file.
